Kiva X Sonic
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: OC/Alternate Kiva, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog are the MAIN Characters in this story, about the Fangires and Dr. Eggman teaming up to take over...EVERYTHING


Episode 1 : Sonic + Kiva?

I was eating a donut that I got from strange magic donut shop, until I noticed some black warriors with black smoke coming out of them, I then smirked as Kivat flew around me. He then landed himself on my shoulder, "Oi! Kaito, what are we gonna do?" Kivat asked while I stood up from leaning on my motorbike, I then swallowed the Donut and said, "We're gonna beat 'em down, that's what, Henshin!" Kivat then bit my left hand as black flame markings appeared on my face. The Ghost Chains of Fangaru then wrapped around my waist, then melted into the Fang belt. I then walked forward as Kivat hung himself on the buckle of the Fang Belt. I then changed silver and shape shifted into ALT Kiva, I then pulled out a Fuesel, "GARURU SABER!" Kivat called out as I gained the Garuru left arm, "BASHAA MAGNUM!" I then gained he Basha right arm, "DOGGA HAMMER!" I gained the thick muscle like Dogga chest plate, "KYORYU FANG!" I then gained the Kyoryu Fang visor, "FUSION!" I then gained the jet booster of Fourze. The DecaSword then flew into my hand, I then slashed all over the black warriors, I then kicked into the chest of a Fangire that tried to scratch onto me. Then blue light flashed all over the place and hit the black warriors into buildings. Then when the light landed, it was a Blue Hedgehog, "Uh…Did ya get lost?" I asked it, he then standed up like a normal human, "Lost?! WHAT YO TALKIN' ABOUT?! I'm Sonic…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! The fastest thing alive!" The hedgehog said, "WHAT THE HEY IS THAT?!" Sonic said staring at Kivat, he then saw Castle Doran and his eyes widened, "Wo-o-o-o-oah…" He said and I then smiled as the Doran picked us up. "WOAH! THIS HOUSE IS BIG!" Sonic yelled, then Jiro gave him a sweet falcon punch in the face. After that, Sonic went to a Chili Dog store, I ate some, I then noticed a girl, and a girl hedgehog, the girl hedgehog went and hugged on Sonic, but the girl stared at me as I ate a Chili dog. "Everyone has a love, and MINE IS SONIC!" The Girl Hedgehog yelled hugging on Sonic, Sonic somehow knew this was coming, then a Fangire attacked and stretch arm punched Sonic, the girl hedgehog, but I saved the girl by transforming into Dinogan form, "Darn…Fangires…Hurt anyone in this world…AND I'LL HURT YOU!" I said as I then threw the Fangire off and transformed to Human Form, the girl then was shocked I saved her for some reason. I then called out, "KIVAT!" Then Kivat flew out of Castle Doran, "KIVATTE IKUZE!" Kivat yelled as he flew onto my right hand, and I pressed his fangs onto my arm while he said, "GABU!" He then bit onto my left wrist, causing black flaming markings to appear on my face, the Ghost chains of Fangaru then wrapped around my waist and melted into the Fang Belt. "Henshin!" I called out as I hung Kivat onto my buckle, I then transformed into Kiva and kicked into the chest of the Fangire. Sonic and the girl hedgehog were about to help, but instead they just watched as Kibaru rode his motorbike towards the battle site. I then punched the Fangire off of me, Kibaru then parked while saying, "I shall decide your fate in god's place." He then wrapped the IXA belt around his waist, he then palmed into the Knuckle Vise, *READY!* The Knuckle vise called out, he then held it to the side, he then held it over his left shoulder, "Henshin!" *FIST ON!* He then transformed into IXA Ver. X, he then used the IXA-Calibur sword form to slash all over the Fangire, I then pulled out a Fuesel as Kibaru pulled the Knuckle Vise off of the buckle after it said, *KNUCKLE IXA BLAST UP!* He then blasted a pulse ray into the Fangire's chest to hold him still, I then placed the Fuesel into Kivat's mouth, "WAKE UP!" He said, then the moon shined bright red and made the sky look blood red. I then jumped into the air, "Kivat!" I yelled, then Kivat flew around the armored leg and released the Demonic armored leg. Then I kicked into the Fangire, it then exploded after I landed, Castle Doran then absorbed the energy from the ashes of the Fangire. Sonic walked over to me, surprised as well as amazed, "Wow, you're better then I thought!" He said as I de-henshined, the girl then hugged me. Kibaru de-henshined smiling at the moment, he then got onto his motorbike and rode off. Sonic then took laps in the racing track in Castle Doran, his fox friend, Tails, started making inventions in his own room. Knuckles was beating on punching bags in the bottom of the Castle-ish Dragon with Jiro, Shadow was in a room talking to me, "Well, if Kiva is supposed to be forever alone, how come you aren't?" He asked, I then frowned trying to think of the reason, "I dunno…" I answered, Shadow then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

**ENJOY THE FIRST EPISODE OF…**

**Kiva X Sonic?**


End file.
